happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 October 2016
00:00:05 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:00:06 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:00:59 trying to get my cartoon folder nice and updated 00:01:04 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 00:01:29 Fun 00:01:34 hhheyyyyyy 00:01:45 Hey x 00:01:58 Hi there 00:02:55 Hi x 00:03:12 my folder is amazing 00:03:18 got so many great pics in it 00:03:41 ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つhttp://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:117925 00:03:41 To someone haven't vote yet 00:03:48 Coool 00:04:48 This chat is pretty active. 00:05:11 Well thanks to the users from canon wiki 00:05:18 :) 00:05:39 yeah 00:05:43 we try to keep it that way 00:05:46 when I first joined 00:05:53 only 2 people came on 00:06:00 now we are back to pre-drama levels of activity 00:06:13 drama is very bad for this wiki 00:06:18 Oh. 00:06:27 Then I probably shouldn't come that often xD 00:06:35 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has left Special:Chat 00:06:35 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 00:07:10 test 00:07:15 nah 00:07:19 you ain't the problem 00:07:24 the drama was from infighting here 00:07:45 I bring drama all the time though. 00:07:49 I would just make it worse. 00:08:19 Nope. Not gonna happen. 00:08:41 I'm going to just ignore people that provoke me 00:08:48 I guess this is post-drama levels of activity 00:09:31 well 00:09:41 Ally your drama is dif then waht happened here 00:09:48 it was wiki destroying drama 00:09:52 Oh. 00:09:53 Okay. 00:09:59 yours is like we need to help you 00:10:43 Yeah, I guess. 00:10:52 anyways 00:11:02 we are going to keep bringing people back 00:11:08 We can you too 00:11:18 I'll do my best to help people 00:11:48 also Exbelion is now an admin 00:11:56 I just gave him his rights 00:11:58 I appreciate the concern and offer, but I don't really need help. 00:12:13 I don't want epic fail during the huge drama 00:12:19 i will disagree but this is not the time 00:13:24 Yeah 00:14:44 Oh I am having a child in November 00:14:53 *getting 00:15:22 In child development we get to take a robotic baby home for two days 00:15:33 I am naming her Mia :)) 00:16:38 haha 00:17:17 Yeah. Everybody knows I am never having a REAL child xD 00:18:53 hAHAH 00:19:35 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:19:38 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:19:41 (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ You almost got me 00:21:19 Nah. 00:21:28 btw, need to rebuild this wiki more 00:21:48 Guys i think I really hurt my finger ;-; 00:22:05 It hurts to move it 00:22:13 Why? 00:22:38 (laggin chat) 00:22:55 test 00:23:14 what you do 00:23:16 test 00:23:18 test 00:23:28 I told you, I hurt my finger. 00:24:02 The only time that chat gets to be annoying is if it's lagging. 00:24:18 test 00:24:23 on god why 00:24:33 *oh 00:24:35 that is what im asking 00:24:39 Oh 00:24:51 Well its embarassing buuuuut 00:24:59 if you want 00:25:19 I was trying to zip up my moms halloween costume and I hurt my finger because i bent it wrong and yeah. 00:25:37 Fun fact about me: I can not function zippers 00:26:02 Ok... I think I know how it's feel 00:26:23 It freaking hurts 00:26:49 I don't know whats wrong with it. 00:27:00 Since most of my activities use fingers 00:27:35 well 00:27:41 if you just pinched it 00:27:44 it will be fine 00:27:54 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:27:55 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:28:02 (i remember when my finger get slammed by a door car) 00:28:47 No it is like bent weird now.... 00:29:11 I think it's a bit painful if you hurt any of your fingers. 00:29:32 I can't move it ;-; 00:29:45 Rest for a while I guess 00:30:08 I want to tell my mom but she would say its fine. 00:30:12 I've that problem before 00:30:13 I don't think it is. 00:30:33 Oh well I guess. 00:30:59 \/\(¬.¬)/\/ 00:31:01 hang on 00:31:07 send a pic of it on Twitter ally 00:31:09 like DM 00:31:12 so I can check it out 00:31:18 okay? 00:31:35 Ohhhhh 00:31:38 You have a twitter? 00:31:41 Its my knuckle 00:31:58 can I still see a pic 00:32:02 to make sure it is oaky 00:32:06 Why am I so dumb 00:32:08 Omfg 00:32:13 I heard gun shots 00:32:17 >.> 00:32:23 you okay 00:33:46 (don't mind me...I just love these emoji and japanese things) 00:34:15 Wait, where are you from? 00:34:18 you will be fine Ally 00:34:25 just don't go outside 00:36:13 test 00:36:51 My hand still freaking hurts 00:36:54 Agh >< 00:37:12 * BlueMegaH3rtz testing 00:37:16 put ice on it 00:38:00 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:38:11 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:38:12 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:38:20 * BlueMegaH3rtz said "Agree with Sandgar, and you also need a rest." 00:38:24 Bot Lumpy to the rescue! I'll amputate that troublesome finger for you 00:38:57 I rested last night. 00:39:01 * Bot_Lumpy gets chain saw 00:39:03 I don't want to sleep tonight 00:39:36 * Bot_Lumpy gets mallot 00:39:40 Lumpy no. 00:39:56 I am your friend, remember? 00:40:01 I can help with that too 00:40:06 *hugs Bot Lumpy* 00:40:11 <3 00:40:19 Dank 00:40:34 I am a bot, I have no friends, thanks for the offer though, you'e a great person 00:40:43 .u. 00:40:46 #rejected again 00:40:56 omg 00:41:00 did I just see bot lumpy be nice 00:41:07 I think so 00:41:08 To me. 00:41:14 Because he loves me :P 00:41:15 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 00:41:18 He hates everybody else. 00:41:22 awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww 00:41:25 If anyone finds out about tbis I fucking kill you Goatfucker 00:41:31 Hahahhaha 00:41:38 ^-^ 00:41:39 :3 00:41:51 XD 00:41:52 Hehe ^-^ 00:42:03 Wait am I the only girl 00:42:31 Hmm... in this chat... you and Venus 00:42:51 Oh yay 00:43:01 I can hack everyone's webcams real quick and check for you 00:43:12 Lumpy no. 00:43:16 That's creepy. 00:43:19 O really? Check me now! 00:43:25 You are a better person than that. 00:43:28 *bot 00:43:59 well ally 00:43:59 I tend to have a lot of guy friends idek why lol 00:44:02 HTF is a guys show 00:44:06 but whatever 00:44:09 all are welcome 00:44:11 I have no webcam Lumpy 00:44:16 ^ 00:44:20 I am on my phone x 00:44:39 I will show my face rn haha 00:44:59 Haha 00:45:09 It's fine, I can hack other cameras too, the CIA will never find me 00:45:34 Oh Gage btw my singing has been getting better :) 00:46:00 My choir teacher said I have a broadway voice 00:46:05 ^-^ 00:46:06 well um my windows 8 computer has a webcam but I'm rarely on it 00:46:10 You should see the creepy shit those motherfuckers use their expensive surveillance systems for 00:46:19 Damn 00:46:23 Lumpy, profanity. 00:46:41 My middle name 00:46:43 that is great ALly 00:46:46 Yeahh 00:46:49 I am glad to hear others agree with me 00:46:51 Hhaahahah 00:46:54 Haha 00:46:58 I guess who control the bot 00:47:00 ^-^ 00:47:03 Neil? 00:47:07 I know who doing it 00:47:20 I am controlling the bot 00:47:32 Lol 00:47:42 !say Yes 00:47:42 Yes 00:48:02 Who wants to listen to German heavy metal? 00:48:04 !say Kindness <3 always the answer 00:48:04 Kindness <3 always the answer 00:48:05 Bot controlling a bot 00:48:40 dang! 00:48:43 I think i might be rubbing off on Bot Lumpy :3 00:48:50 !say !say !say Bot controlling bot 00:48:51 !say !say Bot controlling bot 00:48:54 !say Bot controlling bot 00:48:55 Bot controlling bot 00:49:04 Lumpy, no spam. 00:49:10 The bot is broken 00:49:18 Fix him 00:49:49 Lumpy spambot .m. 00:49:50 Don't worry, the CIA will never find me, my Spam drive is too adaptive for their advanced tracers 00:50:11 !botonpoint 00:50:13 Ready and able BlueMegaH3rtz. 00:50:14 Its Neil obviously 00:50:21 :3 00:50:38 You have no proof! 00:51:12 My proof is the fact that ypu said the exact same thing you said a month ago when Neil controlled you :) 00:51:23 Gotcha Neil x 00:51:24 !ignore Sandgar 00:51:25 Bot Lumpy: I'll now ignore all messages from Sandgar 00:51:30 Better to not know about it. 00:51:30 haha 00:51:35 he doens't want me to talk to it 00:52:11 Lol 00:52:28 lmao 00:52:32 Bot lumpy do you like puppies or bunnies more? :D 00:52:49 GG Bot Commended 00:53:01 Thats my nickname at school! 00:53:04 GG 00:53:08 Good Girl 00:53:09 Lol 00:53:11 Bunnies Go better in stews, where puppies are better on sandwhiches, so it's a tie 00:53:28 :o 00:53:30 BAD 00:53:38 *slaps Lumpys paw* 00:53:40 BAD 00:53:45 BAD 00:53:52 PUPPIES AND BUNNIES ARE OUR FRIENDS 00:54:15 Obvious 00:54:35 Neil? 00:54:36 NEIL I AM GONNA KILL YOU XD 00:54:45 Yes, yes they are, they make me feel so good on the inside when I munch down on their bones with my hydraulic bot jaws 00:54:51 YOU KNOW I LOVE BUNNIES AND PUPPIES 00:55:13 (i love kittens...) 00:55:17 I love all animals 00:55:23 Vegetarian here x 00:55:27 Lol 00:55:30 Damnit Lumpy 00:55:49 Kittens go lovely with pasta 00:55:55 damn 00:56:24 !say Violence, death and murder is never the answer. I will become a vegetarian and stop eating poor inferior, defenseless creatures because that is mean and terrible. 00:56:24 Violence, death and murder is never the answer. I will become a vegetarian and stop eating poor inferior, defenseless creatures because that is mean and terrible. 00:56:42 If I ever say that, pls kill me 00:56:50 *please 00:56:59 And you just did say it. 00:57:07 With pleasure you worthless bag of rust 00:57:15 Neil 00:57:18 Thats mean 00:57:20 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has left Special:Chat 00:57:21 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 00:57:23 *slaps Neils hand* 00:57:24 BAD 00:57:28 hhaha 00:57:45 *chops Neil's hand off* 00:57:46 Bad 00:58:05 NO 00:58:14 *gives Neils hand back* 00:58:30 *slaps Bot lumpy on the paw* 00:58:32 BAD 00:58:47 *gets plasma cutter* 00:58:52 Time to return the favour 00:59:07 * Bot_Lumpy runs 00:59:13 -!- FrogKing55 has joined Special:Chat 00:59:35 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:00:06 oh no 01:00:10 bot war 01:00:22 * Sandgar casually bets 1 million dollars on Ally 01:00:52 * Mr_Creeper500 cuts Gage's money in half, along with half his fingers 01:01:03 I love plasma cutters lol 01:01:34 Genocide mode enabled, prepare to die 01:01:54 LumpyBot error 666 01:02:33 * Bot_Lumpy gets Flame Thrower and Long-Range Pitchfork 01:02:47 * Mr_Creeper500 runs 01:03:08 * Sandgar blows up the bot 01:03:31 * Bot_Lumpy gives 01:03:50 * Bot_Lumpy rips gage's spine out for being pathetic 01:04:16 i didn't even know what is going on 01:04:17 anymore 01:04:28 *has no nerve endings* 01:04:54 im aboiut to go 01:04:55 bye guys 01:05:17 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 01:05:55 I don't run on batteries, I run on the screams of tortured souls 01:06:40 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:06:47 sorry my thing just kicked me out 01:06:52 bye bye 01:06:55 i was playing pokemon go 01:06:58 what happened 01:07:18 Bye Bitch 01:08:01 well bot lumpy is rude af 01:08:47 Profanity is my fucking middle name for fuck's sake 01:10:37 lol 01:10:43 I curse on a daily bases 01:12:16 I curse on a secondly basis 01:17:43 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 01:18:13 Fuck damn shit hell 01:18:31 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:18:33 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:18:42 God Damn hell shit fucking fucks 01:18:55 Whoa. 01:18:57 Calm down. 01:19:08 Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck 01:19:12 were just having fun .u. 01:19:16 ^ 01:19:32 fuck fuck fuck fucking fucking fucks fuck flying fucks 01:19:59 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:20:00 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:20:32 Oh gosh. 01:20:41 This is what I get for joining this chat xD 01:21:42 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:21:44 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:22:02 Anywaysssssss 01:22:07 Welcome to the wiki 01:22:46 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:22:48 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:23:37 Thanks lol x 01:23:56 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has left Special:Chat 01:23:58 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 01:24:41 How's it feel to be in a chat you can't make entirely pink? :P 01:25:19 HEARTWRENCHING 01:25:55 Hahaha you thought 01:26:20 ITS ALL PINK NOW 01:26:28 :))) 01:26:29 Hehe 01:26:46 Wait when did this place get an options button? 01:27:12 :) 01:27:21 >:3 01:27:32 Fight me and my amazing pink chat 01:27:49 It is honestly so pretty 01:27:50 Lol 01:28:12 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 01:28:51 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:28:54 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:29:54 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 01:29:55 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 01:30:22 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 01:32:28 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 01:32:28 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 01:32:30 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 01:33:46 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 01:34:04 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 01:34:35 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 01:34:36 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 01:35:05 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 01:35:06 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 01:36:06 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 01:36:07 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 01:36:25 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:36:29 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:36:56 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 01:36:57 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 01:37:45 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 01:38:54 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 01:38:55 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 01:40:43 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 01:40:49 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:41:27 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:44:19 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:44:22 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:46:26 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:46:28 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:49:22 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 01:49:31 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:49:34 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:51:31 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 01:52:26 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:56:57 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 02:00:08 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 02:04:15 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has left Special:Chat 02:04:16 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 02:05:29 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 02:05:39 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 02:05:40 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 02:07:40 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 02:07:58 :V quack! 02:08:16 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 02:10:55 *the silence* @_@ 02:10:55 Hi Exbelion 02:11:12 Hey man 02:11:30 I'm glad that your finally an admin 02:12:00 Well, sandgar has to give me rights first, I left a message on her wall 02:12:30 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 02:12:32 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 02:12:46 But yes, im very excited to have had 10 supports, that means people trust me n.n 02:13:13 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 02:13:14 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 02:13:55 Brb 02:15:33 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 02:15:34 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 02:16:40 k 02:21:09 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 02:21:10 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 02:21:30 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 02:23:14 -!- TheJoshinator2015 has left Special:Chat 02:37:29 -!- Exbelion has left Special:Chat 02:37:30 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 02:38:54 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 02:38:55 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 02:39:09 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 02:39:42 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has left Special:Chat 02:39:43 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 02:40:36 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 02:43:35 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 02:43:36 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 02:43:37 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 02:44:12 -!- FrogKing55 has left Special:Chat 02:44:35 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 02:44:37 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 02:45:09 -!- FrogKing55 has joined Special:Chat 02:45:18 -!- FrogKing55 has joined Special:Chat 02:45:27 Wb 02:45:56 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 02:45:57 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 02:46:42 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 02:47:13 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 02:47:14 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 02:48:19 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 02:49:30 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 02:49:31 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 02:50:59 -!- Exbelion has left Special:Chat 02:52:14 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:52:36 Sandgar is a guy xD 02:52:39 Lol 02:53:41 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 02:53:44 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:53:54 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 02:54:13 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 02:55:27 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:55:52 -!- Exbelion has left Special:Chat 02:55:55 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 02:58:09 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 02:58:14 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:58:44 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 02:58:47 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 03:04:37 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 03:07:29 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 03:07:41 -!- Exbelion has left Special:Chat 03:07:42 -!- Exbelion has left Special:Chat 03:09:34 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 03:15:55 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 03:17:29 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 03:29:04 -!- Sugar&spicearenotspecial has joined Special:Chat 03:29:13 Hi 03:29:22 Hi 03:29:30 I opening Vote or Die 03:29:34 http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sugar%26spicearenotspecial/Vote_or_Die?useskin=oasis 03:29:50 But there is not picture of the characters because... 03:30:11 Warning.....my camera is broken 03:33:27 -!- Sugar&spicearenotspecial has left Special:Chat 03:36:50 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 03:38:27 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has left Special:Chat 03:38:28 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 03:39:38 -!- Sugar&spicearenotspecial has joined Special:Chat 03:40:09 -!- Sugar&spicearenotspecial has left Special:Chat 03:42:30 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 03:43:03 !hibot 03:43:04 Thanks, though it's considered spam to talk to a bot. 03:58:32 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 03:59:11 Hi guys 04:00:47 Hi 04:03:13 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has left Special:Chat 04:03:15 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 04:05:54 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 04:06:25 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 04:08:01 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 04:08:14 Hi 04:08:33 Hey 04:08:45 Can I add my info on the adminboard? 04:09:25 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 04:09:58 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 04:12:07 brb 04:12:39 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 04:13:06 Ok 04:14:39 Mmmkay..... 04:18:34 meh 04:19:01 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has left Special:Chat 04:19:02 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 04:19:05 -!- Exbelion has left Special:Chat 04:19:08 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 04:20:27 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has left Special:Chat 04:20:28 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 04:23:20 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has left Special:Chat 04:23:21 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 04:26:20 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:26:26 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:26:32 *akward silence* 04:27:20 back 04:33:14 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has left Special:Chat 04:33:16 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 04:40:09 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has left Special:Chat 05:05:40 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:05:52 hey people 05:05:56 Hi 05:05:57 has deadly got on today 05:06:04 yes then he left 05:06:12 k 05:06:15 Exbelion 05:06:16 Grim 05:06:16 Like an hour ago 05:06:23 i need you to support this 05:06:42 Ok 05:06:47 we need the bot flagged but the only way they will accept it is if we have a forum discussion on it 05:06:56 When? 05:07:04 Why? 05:07:19 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 05:07:49 so the bots edits are hidden 05:07:56 oh 05:08:27 I agree 05:08:42 No privacy like that 05:08:52 I agree with that also 05:09:09 Ugh my throat is hurting 05:09:11 Oh, and thank you for giving me admin rights 05:09:38 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:10:22 http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:119254 05:10:24 well 05:10:30 normal users will still be able to see logs 05:10:37 there is no way around that 05:11:25 How many supports are needed? 05:11:35 To approve this 05:11:56 none 05:11:59 i mean 05:12:05 a few people giving support 05:12:24 I definitely support this 05:12:31 I support this too 05:13:07 Lets make chat a more friendly and hones place...at least on the main chat.... 05:13:34 yeah that will be great 05:14:21 But chat logs shouldnt be seen on wiki activity 05:14:50 It may seem disrespectful to spy on recorded conversations... 05:17:04 if it is made here 05:17:11 it should be allowed to be viewed 05:17:13 also 05:17:19 it will not appear on wiki acitvity 05:17:23 with it being flagged 05:17:29 normal users can still search chat logs though 05:17:37 Yes, thats what i mean 05:17:50 To hide it from wiki activity 05:18:12 so can a certain incident on the main chat like be used as evidence for something? 05:18:40 I doubt that will happen again 05:18:49 With the bot here 05:19:02 well 05:19:11 anythig in chat can now be verified 05:19:12 also 05:19:15 do not try to edit logs 05:19:21 it will screw up the formating 05:19:31 ok 05:19:37 But I believe this will make people prefer private chat, since i have noticed chat has been very quiet 05:19:45 Lately 05:19:47 do they use CSS formating 05:19:50 what 05:19:51 idk 05:20:01 i just know ediing ruins the format 05:20:09 k 05:20:10 i will also search the log 05:20:21 if a piece of evidence is brought up 05:20:31 to make sure it wasn't tampered 05:20:37 Sounds great 05:20:41 I have my ways of searching things 05:20:55 ok 05:21:02 Will only admins have access to that data? 05:22:14 idk 05:22:15 though 05:22:21 I think it is 05:22:25 I may have to check 05:23:25 I just gave my support 05:23:36 Lets make this happen 05:24:08 yeah 05:24:15 i'll let it run into tomorrow 05:24:37 Excellent, lets make this a drama free wiki 05:24:51 I hope this wiki gets on its feet soon 05:25:06 same 05:27:37 yeah 05:28:21 Hey sandgar, can i add my info in the adminboard tomorrow? 05:28:29 I gtg to sleep 05:28:32 Good Night 05:28:35 Good night 05:28:39 Get better 05:28:46 thanks :) 05:28:53 Sore throat sucks 05:28:57 yeah 05:29:04 So badly.... 05:29:21 You cant even swallow food properly 05:29:24 Fevers suck also 05:29:30 That is annoying 05:29:54 Dont even mention the headache dood..... 05:30:02 And dry cough 05:30:20 yea you can add your stuff 05:30:24 just odn't mess it up 05:30:27 brb 05:30:40 Thanks 05:30:42 well I gtg 05:30:49 to sleep now 05:30:52 Bye 05:31:22 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 05:31:57 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:32:12 Bye 05:32:23 Hi dark 05:32:50 Hey 05:33:02 hey deadly 05:33:18 we need to rethink the original election process here 05:34:23 I believe 5-7 or 6-8 supports should be enough for admins 05:34:48 And 5 supports for rollbacks for chat moderators and rollbacks 05:35:07 not even that 05:35:15 I want to do a real election 05:35:19 support oppose kind 05:36:13 Well, at least now users can be bureaucrats only if they are admins first 05:36:26 I think its a good idea 05:36:50 Since it requires lots of responsability 05:38:13 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 05:38:20 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 05:40:04 Im going to bed now 05:40:10 See ya tomorrow 05:41:04 -!- Exbelion has left Special:Chat 05:53:44 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 05:57:19 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 06:14:29 -!- FrogKing55 has joined Special:Chat 06:25:29 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:25:38 !commands 06:25:38 Whatever I Want, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza, lumpyyousuck, lumpyfuckyou, botonpoint. 06:25:50 !heybud 06:25:51 Hey, Whatever I Want 06:26:03 !lumpyyouareawesome 06:26:04 Fuck you, I don't take criticism from Whatever I Want s! 06:26:27 !lumpyyousuck 06:26:27 Yes, and I'll happily suck your brains out through your ass. 06:26:34 !lumpyfuckyou 06:26:35 Ha, not even in your wildest sex fantasies! 06:26:41 !bot on point 06:26:42 Ready for your command master. 06:26:54 !kill Maser 06:26:55 * Bot_Lumpy de-bones Maser with a rusty set of pliers. 06:27:03 !Kill Spongebob 06:27:04 * Bot_Lumpy de-bones Spongebob with a rusty set of pliers. 06:29:54 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 06:30:03 I want your soul 06:30:22 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:30:22 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:31:13 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:46:09 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:47:21 -!- TheLizardKing17 has joined Special:Chat 06:47:47 hello goatfucker 06:47:48 haha 06:47:51 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:47:57 pigfucker 06:47:58 Hey motherfucker 06:48:03 hey horsefucker 06:48:19 hehhe 06:48:25 Bot Lumpy is my bot 06:48:31 well 06:48:32 kinda 06:48:38 I share him with Mr Creeper500 06:48:40 anwyasy 06:48:42 Whatever I Want, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza, lumpyyousuck, lumpyfuckyou, botonpoint. 06:48:42 !commands 06:48:53 !bothowareyoutoday 06:48:53 Whatever I Want: I'm okay, I guess. 06:48:59 !lumpyfuckyou 06:49:00 Ha, not even in your wildest sex fantasies! 06:49:09 !lumpyyouareawesome 06:49:10 Fuck you, I don't take criticism from Whatever I Want s! 06:49:14 I like the show 06:49:23 eh 06:49:30 i used to really like it 06:49:34 what happened 06:49:44 i went through 3 phases in 7 months 06:49:45 I will eat your soul 06:49:54 oh 06:49:55 in January i first got into it 06:49:59 got obbsessed with it 06:50:15 then around august i kinda got sick of it 06:50:50 mainly because of the radioactive shit called the fandom 06:50:55 hahah 06:50:58 fandoms will do that 06:51:04 I know all to well fandom wars 06:51:07 and also because the mythology kinda sucks now 06:51:18 eh 06:51:21 opinions 06:51:23 once im on a show 06:51:25 im into a show 06:51:29 eh 06:51:34 I will usualyl stick to a show 06:51:40 same 06:51:45 usually 06:51:52 I do need to catch up on Mondo shows 06:51:53 but eh 06:52:08 suprisingly i stuck to heroes all 4 seasons 06:52:16 it was painful towards the end 06:52:52 season 4 was mostly boring 06:52:55 i see 06:52:59 I never watched that show 06:53:08 watch only the first 2 seasons 06:53:19 even though season 2 was only good 06:53:24 season 1 was amazing though 06:53:46 i also stuck through LOST the entire series 06:54:03 hahah 06:54:15 Im more of a cartoon person 06:54:24 i rarely if ever watch live action shows 06:54:25 it was long and very hard to understand after a while 06:54:33 you like AWOG? 06:54:44 yes but don't watch it 06:54:53 it was not a show I fell in love with 06:54:56 i used to not watch it 06:55:03 it got great after season 1 06:55:14 Happy Tree Friends:Cartoon Mayhem 06:55:17 season 2 they really started to figure out what they were doing 06:55:28 check that out 06:55:58 heh 06:56:04 billy and mandy 06:56:11 miss that show 06:56:29 ever seen south park? 06:56:29 yeah 06:56:32 yes 06:56:40 I own all eps of BIlly and Mandy 06:56:43 that's like one of my favorite shows 06:56:47 on dvd? 06:56:56 no 06:57:01 they are recordings 06:57:04 also 06:57:05 oh ok 06:57:15 I am really into the loud house rn 06:57:46 i actually can't watch that one 06:57:50 don't get nick 06:59:02 at least i get CN 06:59:26 Kisscartoon.com 06:59:31 and it is the only good show on Nick 07:00:00 i bet 07:00:08 ever watch movies? 07:00:57 yes 07:01:00 but i must go 07:01:04 its late 07:01:08 ok bye 07:01:10 and I need to go get my laundry 07:01:19 !say bye Lumpy 07:01:19 bye Lumpy 07:01:24 try talking to the bot 07:01:27 nvm 07:05:58 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 10:00:42 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 10:01:44 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 18:16:05 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:16:37 hey 18:16:46 Hi 18:18:05 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 18:18:06 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 18:18:27 well I hope you start to contribute here, we're always welcoming new users 18:22:30 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 18:22:39 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 18:23:33 ok 18:24:09 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 18:24:19 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 18:27:05 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 18:27:07 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 18:28:59 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 18:29:05 Hey 18:29:11 Heyyyyy 18:29:52 I think I want to make a contest 18:29:59 hey 18:30:00 ok 2016 10 16